Too Long Gone
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Ratchet and Ultra Magnus bonded before the war separated them. Now back on earth, now that things are calmed down, Magnus wants to get back to where they left off so long ago.


**Too long gone…**

One shot not to be continued.

**WARNING:**

**sexual content.**

**Plug n' Play **

**Spark Merge **

**NON-Sticky. **

_-BOND-_

"Speech"

* * *

Ratchet stood at his console shaking his helm. He just could not back all the reverie that was taking place behind himself. They were together yes, there were no causalities, but he just felt with the Decepticon war ship still unaccounted for, it wasn't the time to celebrate; in his honest opinion.

He was also avoiding Magnus, they hadn't seen one another in ages. The larger mech was keeping his field tight, and Ratchet knew that time had irrevocably changed them both. He thought, idly as he worked, about opening their bond. To attempt to reach out; he put it behind himself until he felt a prod from Magnus at the back of his mind.

Ratchet hitched and looked down at his hands on the keys of the console he was using and blinked. He poked back questioningly but still very submissively. Submissive in the way he was unsure, he was going to let Magnus lead this little dance of electro magnetic fields and bond fluxes.

_-Come sit- _It was a request in his mind and his spark jumped against his better judgment and will. No one would know but himself, but he was upset he'd let such a new spark thing happen. _–Doctor?-_

Ratchet's finger's faulted on the keyboard and it buzzed. He blinked and shook his helm and tried to reassert himself to finish his work.

He continued to work uninterrupted, but a wake of apology hit him square in the chest. Looking back he eyed Magnus whose arm was back over the back of a large crate. Ratchet sighed and watched as Magnus uncoiled his fisted hand and pointed to the crate beside himself.

Ratchet rolled his optics and turned back; powering down his console before heading over in the direction of the festivities.

"So I mean roads for miles?" Smokescreen blinked.

"Yes Velocitron was highly industrious with their use of transport lanes. I watched a very impressive race once." Optimus smiled fondly from his seat on the floor. He'd tried to sit on a crate but it had buckled under his weight. "There was a racer named Blurr who was very fast indeed." Ratchet sat and the motion drew optimus' eye line. "Finished with your work Ratchet?"

"Not quite." He answered leaning back folding his arms over his chest. "But I could use a bit of a break."

"It will help you think more clearly when you go back to it." Magnus insisted. "I know sometimes when a difficult problem presents itself if I step away I can return with a clear processor."

Ratchet turned his head. _–Stop patronizing me- _He said calmly.

"Never." Magnus said aloud but very quietly.

"So Ratchet…. the Harbinger….what's left in there?" Smokescreen asked.

"Not a lot. Magnus, Wheeljack, and I made a salvage run, and we had to make it quick." Ratchet said pointing to his console. "That computer there and a few tools and medical kits were the extent of our haul." He said calmly. "We needed to ensure that we got what we needed to and didn't waste time."

"Cause the cons know it's there." Wheeljack said from behind Optimus up on a crate. His legs folded; the wrecker was leaned down on his own knee joints. "We also managed to grab some medical berths, and a few other sundry items. Wheeljack pulled a small box from a compartment on his arm and tossed it at smokescreen.

"What is it?" the youth asked.

Optimus smiled fondly and took hold of it. "It's a puzzle." He smirked and began to show smokescreen how to decipher the box's code.

While the other three were distracted Magnus turned to the white and orange mech. _–We should discuss our situation.-_

Ratchet didn't respond merely nodded.

_-Do they know?-_ Magnus asked within their link. The medic shook his helm and smiled as Smokescreen was shocked by the box and promptly dropped it.

"It jolted me." The youth said spurned.

"It does that…wrong cypher…" Wheeljack picked up the box and handed it back. "Try again." Optimus and Wheeljack exchanged a smile and watched as Smokescreen went back to trying to figure out the puzzle.

"When will the others be back?" Magnus voiced to Prime.

Optimus looked up and shook his head. "They are with their human charges it may be a while yet." Optimus turned his attention back to Smokescreen.

Magnus took a deep vent and turned his helm. "Ratchet would you accompany me?"

"To where?" Ratchet asked as the mech in question got up and turned away headed down the main corridor without another word.

"I'd follow the commander if I were you, he sounds like he means business." Wheeljack said as he slid down to the floor next to Prime.

Ratchet couldn't help the feeling that the wrecker and Prime had something between them. Smokescreen sat between them but the looks the two were giving one another over the younger bot spoke volumes that Ratchet couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Ratchet." Magnus' voice broke him from his thoughts.

"All right! All right, I'm coming." Standing the medic looked at the other three once more as Smokescreen was jolted again and dropped the puzzle once more.

Looking up Ratchet saw Magnus standing in the doorway with his arms over his chest. _–Lets go.-_

"Where to?" Ratchet asked meeting him as they hit the doorway.

"Wash racks." Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"I'm clean." Ratchet said aghast as they began to walk down the short makeshift hallway that connected the four hangers they had access too.

Magnus hummed and reached down. They were far enough away from the others and he took the medic's hand in his own and turned Ratchet into the wall pressing his back into the concrete. "Magnus." Ratchet gasped.

Magnus' lips were on him in a moment and they kissed for the first time in what seemed a millennia. Ratchet reached up around the larger mech's neck drawing him down. Magnus never faltered and they continued until Ratchet began to slide back pulling the larger mech with him to the small room that was set-aside for him.

Magnus followed pulling the door closed behind himself as they moved into the storage room. They fumbled over parts and pieces and salvage as Magnus finally pushed Ratchet back onto one of the medical berths they had acquired.

The berth teetered under them. Magnus let go of Ratchet only long enough to steady the berth. "It's not bolted down." Ratchet whispered as the realization dawned on him.

"Don't care." Magnus' voice was low a two cables snaked from his torso to Ratchet. "Primus…." He breathed.

"This is against policy." Ratchet said softly.

"Talk to prowl… we're bonded. It's our right." Magnus muttered as his body made connections into the medic. Plugging into ports, long since unused, causing the medic below him to gasp at the connections. Ratchet's body stalled a moment but soon the same cables from his own chassis began to snake out into Magnus. "Primus above." The commander muttered as he felt the sting of the connections.

"Unicron Below." Ratchet added quietly.

Magnus growled and pressed down on the smaller mech keeping the table steady as he could and pushed a loaded charge into the medic. "Ratchet."

"Ultra Magnus." Ratchet's digits reached up to the other's helm as the charge hit him hard. He shook trying not to vocalize the feeling of the energy as is cascaded down his systems. "Syncing…firewalls and subsystems. Activating ventilation sub routines."

"Activating feedback loop….and coolent systems." Magnus stated.

"Preparing feedback loop cascade." Ratchet murmured as the tension in their bodies heightened. "Nearing critical overload."

Magnus pressed his helm to Ratchet's and spoke in cybertronian. A vow, he'd said long ago sealing their bond. Ratchet's optics opened wide and his torso slammed open. His spark dancing, waiting for a connection that it had only made so long ago.

Ultra Magnus groaned as his torso split, it creaked from age, and he forced himself further up and against the medic. "Electro magnetic fields linking…" He said lining up his chamber with that of the medic's. "I love you."

The medic Ratchet's vocals were no longer his own. "I love-" he was cut off. "Spark Merge immanent." Their sparks fought for dominance within their combined chassis. Ratchet's older body quaked under the heavier mech; submitting to his spark completely.

Ultra Magnus' voice droned as well once their sparks had completed their battle for dominance. "Spark merge complete …cascade overload achieved." He gasped as his vocals came back to him and he rolled off the medic onto the floor disconnecting from Ratchet almost violently. "Primus …"

Ratchet's hands where on his own torso as he moaned softly.

Ultra magnus looked up. "Are you all right?" He asked reached up dumbly grabbing the medic's hand. "I did not want to hurt you."

"It has- just has been a long time." Ratchet said grasping at the hand.

"Wash racks now?" Magnus asked with a weak smile.

"If I can move." Ratchet sighed his free hand rubbing his chassis. Looking up and down at himself he groaned. "We have to go to the wash racks."

Magnus nodded and hoisted himself up and stood wobbly for a moment trying to clear his processor. Looking down at Ratchet he blinked. "Yes. Lots of blue." He smiled and touched the blue scrapes.

"Orange…." Ratchet said pointing to Magnus' front.

"Come on." Magnus helped the smaller mech up. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Ratchet didn't bat an optic shield. "No…. and you never have."

"I never will." Magnus pulled him back to himself and kissed him deeply. "Park by me tonight."

Ratchet sighed. They didn't have quarters yet in this new human base, they had to go into power down in vehicle mode to prevent being accidently seen. "Always." Ratchet nodded.

Magnus smiled. "I missed you."

"I ….well I hadn't given up." Ratchet said. "I just…"

Magnus nodded. "Shh." He said calmly. "I understand." He pushed the door back looking both ways before pulling out into the hallway taking Ratchet by the hand to move to the wash racks.

"Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet asked as they walked hand in hand.

"Yes Ratchet?" He turned is helm glancing down.

"If you ever leave me alone for that long ever again….you won't live to see the well of all sparks at all."

"Understood." Ultra Magnus gave his hand a squeeze for good measure. _–I love you-_

"You can say it aloud." Ratchet stated.

"It's not for anyone else." Magnus said. "It's just for you."

-I love you too.- Ratchet responded and they turned into the old military car wash bay and moved to a sprayer nozzle that had been constructed from a Fire Fighter's hose. "Lets get cleaned up."

"Agreed."

* * *

the end


End file.
